


you thought I was above you

by AntiSocialBatman, demolitionman (AntiSocialBatman)



Series: Twisted [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CONSUME, M/M, frank oceans album needs to drop, pilot jones inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/demolitionman





	you thought I was above you

he was sitting on the couch

rotting away. nothing

to his existence. louis tried to

keep

harry sober. but harry took louis

high.

somehow he got louis to do things he never would normally do, but he did anyways because he

was not feeding harrys bad habits, but was

becoming one. without realizing. harry

never got a job, and louis

would tell him to get up, while doing things

to get him by. louis made no sense to harry. but

he never complained. why would he? on

bad days,

harrys eyes turned dark and

locked with louis' as he reached up his own top

slowly.

and louis slowly stopped refusing with every step harry took towards him

stumbling. mumbling things that

louis did not think other

people would be allowed to say to him.

but he did not stop him. he was

helping harry.

louis was harrys fertilizer.

harry kept louis high,

I want to be low

I do not like this life.

but you like me in your life.

and he did. louis not only liked harry

in his life,

inside him, he needed him.

they became so

intertwined, louis forgot who the real

addict is. what the addiction was. but the thing

is, he stopped caring. he figured

it was supposed to be. he stopped

searching.

he stopped trying to keep harry sober. he

stopped trying to get him off the couch, smoking in the

house. he stopped

refusing when harry turned into a nighttime that only

wanted one thing. a nighttime with no

moon.

I will not tell you what to do anymore.

are you giving up ?

no.

then you are simply giving in.

louis thought harry was wrong. but he

never corrected him.

he knew this was not a competition, they

never played games

but harry thinks that he just won.

so louis gave in, or up. and he let harry stumble and mumble and rot away

on the couch. and

harry was not sure when louis became something he did.

but he does not plan on quitting.


End file.
